


if my life is going to mean anything, i have to live it myself

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: title is a percy jackson quoteseaweed brain





	if my life is going to mean anything, i have to live it myself

**Author's Note:**

> percy jackson universe is finally over and i'm emotional as hell

what do you do when the quest has ended? what do you do when the battle's won?

it's kind of stupid but at the same time not at all

i've loved these books since i was nine

hidden in this world

these books have been my escape from reality

it's kind of a dumb thing to get emotional over but i'm going to get emotional over it anyway

it means a lot to me

i've read these books so many times

i may or may not project on half the characters ngl

annabeth and leo are my favorites

also festus!! i love him!! dragon!!

i've been mentally ill since i was a child and i've been a fan of percy jackson for just as long

i've seen the lightning thief musical twice

i just. love it

books have never let me down and i read percy jackson on so many bad days

i am going to shut up now before i start crying

and that's on comfort media :) 

you should vent about your comfort stuff in the comments!! i like listening


End file.
